


Дыши под водой (Лови сигнал)

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress
Summary: Оби-Ван теряет связь с миром. Или это мир теряет связь с ним.





	Дыши под водой (Лови сигнал)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe Under Water (Tune the Radio Dial)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916078) by [thought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thought/pseuds/thought). 



На четвертый день переговоров все пошло под откос.

Нет.

На пятый день. С утра. Чай в стаканчике слишком горький. Кто-то говорит: «Мы ведь знали, что это не сработает».

Кто-то кричит. Чей-то голос на связи то прорывается, то пропадает, теряясь в помехах.

Небо серое, ладони колет трава, а сверху кто-то склонился, вместо положенных белых доспехов — тёмная ткань. Он пытается разобрать лицо, но на фоне маячит какой-то садовый стол, совершенно не к месту, словно в какой-то пародии, и когда он открывает рот, там сплошной привкус металла.

Дальше тьма, кто-то бежит, а живот режет болью. В голову лезет мешок картошки. Все деревья вверх ногами.

Он засыпает. И просыпается.

Дышать не выходит. Под подбородком колется одеяло, в ушах звук помех, трещит, заглушает и никак не прекращается.

Он произносит: «Мой меч». И кто-то — Квай-Гон? Энакин? — отвечает:

— Здесь. У меня.

Если он может говорить, то и дышать тоже может. А если он может дышать, и меч еще при нем, значит все не так уж и плохо. Можно считать, он в безопасности.

Мелькают какие-то образы, как сигналы, что пробиваются сквозь помехи и исчезают снова.

Мостовая под ногами растрескалась, вся в пыли, а он, кажется, не способен нормально переставлять ноги. Всякий раз когда поверхность уходит, его ловит рука. Знакомая. Он не падает, но он и так это знал.

Чай в стаканчике не горький, но он давится им все равно, тело позорно скручивает на жёстком пластиковом сиденье, а вокруг чудно мельтешат звуки: шум двигателей, голоса, музыка — слишком громкая — и, конечно, помехи.

И вдруг тишина, но в ней слишком много суеты, и ещё запах кофе и пота, и он прячет лицо в знакомом плече, и дыхание выравнивается, а значит он в безопасности.

— Посмотри на меня. Давай, соберись. На секунду. Смотри на меня.

Этому голосу можно доверить жизнь, так что он смотрит, вспышка света режет глаза, но он смотрит и смотрит прямо, пока знакомая рука не касается скулы.

— Вот. Хорошо. Больше не надо.

И он слушается.

Еще суета, на этот раз более лихорадочная. Пахнет дымом и чем-то тяжелым, как при взрыве, как Энакин, только без смертей. Где-то позади плачет ребёнок. Если бросить взгляд влево, то глаза слепит.

— Сэр? Оби-Ван?

Его имя.

Он хочет посмотреть вправо, но гул помех взрывается треском и визгом.

Оби-Ван просыпается в автобусе, он сидит у окна. В ушах словно вата, зрение слегка расфокусировано, голова трещит, глаза режет и жжет.

Коди справа, без доспеха, и что-то сотворил с волосами. Оби-Ван не в своей обычной одежде, и он без понятия, как он тут оказался.

— А что...

— Ш-ш-ш, — говорит Коди. — Все хорошо, Обиика, мы в порядке. У нас документы. Только молчи.

Оби-Ван прежде не слышал, чтобы Коди так говорил: мягко, загнанно, увещевая, и он тянется к разуму Коди, чтобы разобраться, и тут что-то категорически не так, потому что он также прежде не ощущал в Коди столь мощного и бессильного страха.

Женщина в незнакомой форме останавливается возле их мест, и Оби-Ван прикрывает глаза до того, как она успевает к нему присмотреться, притворяясь спящим. Он слышит, как щелкает и гудит считывающее устройство, когда Коди протягивает две зеленые карточки. Она ничего не говорит. Страх Коди не утихает, когда она уходит.

— Совет, — тихо говорит Оби-Ван. — Переговорщик.

— Связи нет, — с готовностью отзывается Коди. — Скорее всего кораблю пришлось покинуть орбиту. Остальные из отряда мертвы. Прошло полнедели. Вас опоили. Организм среагировал... плачевно. Надеюсь, если заляжем на дно на приличное время, они сочтут нас погибшими и отключат глушилки.

Оби-Ван выдыхает.

— Отличный план. И сколько раз ты мне его уже повторял?

Коди коротко смеётся.

— Это четвёртый.

— Прости, что...

— Помолчите, — говорит Коди и с запозданием добавляет: — Сэр. Вы тут не виноваты. Вся миссия была профанация. Они просто хотели поймать чувствительного к Силе.

— Редкий, уникальный экземпляр, — едко говорит Оби-Ван. Голову что-то держать тяжело, и, кажется, речь у него несвязная.

— Я слишком давно не спал для такого, — отвечает Коди. — Теперь так и вижу удочку с чайным пакетиком на крючке.

— В какие-то дни это даже может сработать.

— Я в курсе. Вы же как-то подружились с рыбиной, не так ли? Я про настоящую рыбу, не хотел чтобы это прозвучало оскорбительно, я знаю, что у вас в друзьях была мон-каламари.

— Мне кажется, это было все-таки млекопитающее, — задумчиво говорит Оби-Ван. Воспоминания о той миссии его отвлекают, он уплывает из реальности, но сил на то, чтобы беспокоиться из-за этого, у него нет. Он чувствует, как пальцы Коди перебирают волосы, и когда его снова накрывает волной помех — млекопитающее, то было определенно водоплавающее млекопитающее — он не сопротивляется, так как знает, что в безопасности.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, кругом пески, а Коди сидит невдалеке перед ним, смотрит на закат и чистит не глядя винтовку. Вокруг тишина, впервые за несколько часов. Дней. Лет. Жар маревом поднимается над песком, а свет на миг отражается так, словно вслед за первым солнцем за горизонт заходит второе.

Оби-Ван говорит: «Так наступает конец света».

Горло у него пересохло. Коди смотрит на него через плечо и на мгновение волосы его как будто седые, а глаза суровые и печальные.

— У меня легкие галлюцинации, — сдержанно замечает Оби-Ван.

— Знаю. Ты спрашивал перед этим про Совет.

Снова все заглушает волна помех, настоящий песчаный шторм. Оби-Ван слышит сквозь белый шум свое дыхание.

Вдох, выдох.

Вдох, выдох.

Он не может дышать. Кругом опасность.


End file.
